


Viagem Dimensional: A Jornada de Boruto

by Blast_0209



Series: Viagem Dimensional [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blast_0209/pseuds/Blast_0209
Summary: Viagem dimensional é uma possível série que tem como premissa deslocar um ou mais personagens de seus respectivos mundos para outros.Nesse primeiro episódio temos Boruto do anime Boruto aparecendo no mundo de Keitaro e seus amigos, o mundo de Camp Buddy.Para voltar ao seu mundo Boruto precisa cumprir certos objetivos, impostos por um ser desconhecido que aparentemente é o responsável por levar Boruto a esse mundo.
Relationships: Uzumaki Boruto x Hiro Akiba, Uzumaki Boruto x Keitaro Nagame, Uzumaki Boruto x Yoichi Yukimura
Series: Viagem Dimensional [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202060





	1. A chegada

**Author's Note:**

> Esse é o capítulo 1, vou tentar postar os outros diariamente, não sei ao certo quantos vão ser.

Capítulo 1 - A chegada

A história começa após Boruto e o time 7 terem terminado mais uma missão, Boruto cansado se despede se seus amigos, e vai jantar com sua família, logo depois Boruto vai tomar banho quando Boruto percebe algo estranho.  
Boruto: AHHHH!!!! Não aguento mais essas missões classe D, mereço algo melhor, sou o melhor ninja da minha idade, não tenho a perder tempo com esse trabalho inútil.  
Voz desconhecida: Hmmmm  
Boruto: Hum? Pensei ter ouvido algo, deve ser a Himawari passando no corredor, deixa eu tomar um banho e dormir.  
Boruto se dirige ao seu quarto após o banho e se joga na cama  
Boruto: Talvez eu jogue antes de dormir, tenho uma missão cedo amanhã, mas deve ser tão fácil para mim que nem vou precisar estar acordado, hehe  
Voz desconhecida: Ora, ora, quanta arrogância meu jovem, talvez precise de uma lição para se tornar uma pessoa melhor  
Boruto: O que??? Quem está falando? Revele-se covarde!  
Voz desconhecida: Quem sou não importa, agora se prepare para sua lição!  
O mundo começa a se distorcer e Boruto vê sua visão se esvaindo  
Boruto: O QUE É ISSO??? AHHHHHH!!!  
O mundo volta ao normal, mas agora Boruto se encontra fora de seu quarto, num campo aberto cheio de cabanas e o sol está no céu  
Boruto: Onde estou? Deve ser um tipo de genjutsu, Kai!. Não funcionou talvez seja um usuário poderoso  
O garoto vê um bilhete preso a uma árvore a sua frente, ele o abre e lê: Uzumaki Boruto,para voltar a seu mundo, você precisa cumprir as tarefas que eu o propor, sua primeira tarefa é se relacionar com as pessoas daqui, se misture e forme laços.  
Boruto: Mas que merda é essa? Se misturar? Ele não pode ter me teletransportado, só ninjas como o meu avô possuem tal habilidade, então deve ser um genjutsu mesmo, acho melhor seguir as suas ordens, talvez o genjutsu se desfaça antes da minha mãe perceber de manhã.  
Voz desconhecida: Atenção escoteiros! Hora de acordar!  
Boruto: Escoteiros? O que é isso?  
Vários escoteiros saem de suas cabanas vestindo uniformes parecidos.  
Boruto: Não sei o que são, mas se é pra me misturar é melhor usar o mesmo uniforme, transformação! Isso deve resolver, vou falar com um deles.  
Boruto: Olá!  
Voz desconhecida: Bom dia! Não lembro de você antes, talvez seja o novo escoteiro que o Yoshinori comentou.  
Boruto: “Que estranho, parece que ele já esperava que eu chegasse, talvez o usuário do jutsu tenha feito de propósito"  
Voz desconhecida: A propósito, meu nome é Natsumi, qual é o seu?  
Boruto: Meu nome é Boruto, muito prazer  
Natsumi: O prazer é meu, me acompanhe até o refeitório, no caminho eu te explico sobre o acampamento.  
Natsumi e Boruto se dirigem ao refeitório, enquanto Natsumi responde todas as perguntas do Boruto sobre esse mundo.  
Natsumi: Muito bem Boruto, deixe eu apresentar meu amigo, seu nome é Keitaro.  
Boruto: Olá Keitaro, meu nome é Boruto  
Keitaro: Olá Boruto, como um quase novato, pode contar comigo pra se enturmar com as atividades e as pessoas, aqui é o melhor lugar do mundo para formar amizades!  
Boruto: Bom saber, haha, diz Boruto sem muito interesse.  
Voz desconhecida: A comida do senhor Adam é a melhor, espero aprender muito com ele.  
Natsumi: Esse é Hiro, Hiro esse é o novo escoteiro, Boruto  
Hiro: Olá Boruto, como vai?  
Boruto Olá Hiro, “ele come muito para o seu tamanho” pensa Boruto  
Voz desconhecida: HA! Esse é o novo escoteiro? Que cara de idiota ele tem!  
Natsumi: Quieto Yoichi, já disse para se comportar, não se preocupe Boruto, ele é assim com todo mundo.  
Boruto: Tudo bem. “se me importunar acabo com esse cara” pensa Boruto  
Voz desconhecida: Com licença Yoichi, você está bloqueando a passagem  
Yoichi: AAHHH! Quando você apareceu Tinker Bell?  
Natsumi: E esse é Hunter, Boruto  
Boruto: Olá Hunter. “esse cara parece muito fraco”  
Hunter:O...Olá, muito prazer  
Os seis comem juntos e Boruto começa a entender a personalidade de cada um, mas ainda não se abre aos outros.  
Voz desconhecida: Muito bem escoteiros! Hora da sua primeira tarefa, mas antes todos deem as boas vindas ao nosso novo amigo Boruto.  
Todos aplaudem e dão salvas  
Natsumi: Esse é o senhor Yoshinori, ele administra o acampamento, é uma pessoa admirável, quero ser como ele quando crescer.  
Yoshinori: Sua primeira tarefa vai ser uma excursão até o topo da colina leste, Boruto vejo que se enturmou com o time do Natsumi, pode ir com eles. Agora todos podem ir.  
Todos se levantam e se dirigem à cabine para pegar os equipamentos necessários.  
Natsumi: Parece que já puseram suas coisas aqui na cabine, vou te dizer o que tem que levar consigo.  
Boruto: Entendido. “não trouxe comigo essas coisas, deve ser coisa do usuário do jutsu”  
Os seis começam a andar, mas Boruto fica para trás do grupo, se distanciando, quando Keitaro vem ao seu encontro.  
Keitaro: O que foi Boruto? Está desconfortável?  
Boruto: Não é isso, é só que nunca subi uma colina antes “mente Boruto”  
Keitaro: Eu entendo, eu ainda sinto um pouco de dificuldade também  
Boruto: “eu já suspeitava, mas nesse mundo ninguém utiliza jutsus ou usa o chakra, e eu mesmo não consigo utilizar, parece que foi tudo bloqueado pelo usuário, que genjutsu incrível!”  
Keitaro: Então, de onde você vem Boruto?  
Boruto: O que? Eu venho de uma vila distante, você não deve conhecer. “porque esse cara não me deixa em paz?”  
Keitaro: Entendo haha, bom que tal eu começar a falar um pouco de mim e depois você me conta sobre você?  
Boruto: Tudo bem. “que saco, parece que ele foi feito para tentar se relacionar comigo, mas pela força do genjutsu talvez seguir as ordens dele seja o melhor a se fazer”  
Os seis terminam de subir a colina, e começam a botar suas coisas no chão.  
Natsumi: Muito bem, sabem o que fazer pessoal, vamos ficar nessa região e acampar até amanhã, Boruto vá pegar lenha com o Keitaro.  
Keitaro: Vamos Boruto, me siga  
Boruto e Keitaro seguem entre as árvores, Boruto aparenta estar insatisfeito de ter que trabalhar  
Keitaro: Tente pegar galhos que já tenham caído, para que não prejudique as árvores.  
Boruto: Tudo bem, sei o que fazer.  
Boruto se dirige para pegar um galho no chão, mas…  
Boruto: AAAAAHHHH!!!!  
Keitaro: O que foi Boruto?  
Boruto: U...UU...UMA COBRA!  
Keitaro: Haha, se acalme Boruto, ela não é venenosa, na verdade não tem nenhuma venenosa por aqui, mas parece que te mordeu, venha até aqui que eu te trato.  
Keitaro tira álcool do bolso e depois faz um curativo, Boruto meio envergonhado só observa.  
Keitaro: Prontinho, está doendo?  
Boruto: Não…  
Keitaro: Haha, você é fofo Boruto, não precisa se envergonhar, qualquer um teria gritado  
Boruto: “ele me chamou de fofo?”  
Keitaro e Boruto voltam com as madeiras, Yoichi e Hiro os esperam com os peixes em mão.  
Yoichi: Vamos logo seus lerdos! Já pegamos os peixes há anos, estou morto de fome!  
Hiro: Cale a boca, menino lobo, chegamos agora também.  
Yoichi: O que disse cabeça de fogo?  
Natsumi: Parem os dois! Boruto e Keitaro botem as madeiras aqui e acendem o fogo.  
Keitaro: Olhe Boruto, é assim que se faz pra acender, veja e depois copie.  
Boruto: “seria bem mais fácil se você usasse katon”  
Os seis comem e conversam diante a lareira, o tempo passa e anoitece.  
Natsumi: Muito bem pessoal, hora de dormir, como temos uma pessoa a mais preparamos duas cabanas, mas uma só cabe duas, vamos decidir por sorteio, quem pegar os dois palitinhos menores ficam na pequena.  
Todos pegam os palitos e Boruto e Keitaro pegam os menores.  
Keitaro: Estamos juntos de novo Boruto, hehe  
Boruto: Que ótimo, fala Boruto ironicamente  
Yoichi:Tenham uma boa noite vocês dois, isso se forem mesmo dormir haha.  
Boruto: “o que ele quis dizer?”  
Keitaro: É meio apertado aqui, parece que teremos que dormir um pouco apertados.  
Boruto: Tudo bem, não me incomoda. “poderia estar dormindo na minha cama confortável agora, porque ninguém percebeu ainda que eu estou sob um genjutsu? ele não pode poder controlar o tempo livremente, somente Uchiha Itachi seria capaz disso”  
Keitaro começa a se despir até ficar só com sua cueca e deita.  
Keitaro: Espero que não se incomode Boruto, mas está bastante quente aqui  
Boruto: Sem problemas. “o que esse cara está pensando, deixa eu trocar de roupa e dormir logo”  
No meio da noite Boruto ainda está acordado, quando sente movimentações ao seu lado, ele tenta ignorar mas não consegue e enfim se vira  
Boruto: O que você está fazendo?  
Keitaro: Desculpe por te acordar Boruto, mas faz tempo que eu não faço e deu uma vontade absurda de fazer agora.  
Boruto não entende, mas pelo feixe de luz que entra na barraca vê Keitaro segurando seu pênis ereto.  
Boruto: Você está se masturbando do meu lado?  
Keitaro: Desculpe Boruto, não consegui me controlar, estando sozinho com você aqui não ajudou muito.  
Boruto: O que eu tenho a ver com isso? Eu sou um garoto não tem porque você se excitar comigo ao seu lado.  
Keitaro: Acontece que, nem todos os garotos se sentem atraídos por garotas sabe, alguns são atraídos por garotos, principalmente os fofos como você.  
Boruto: O que está dizendo?  
Apesar de ter mudado muito em quesito tecnológico, Konoha e o mundo ninja ainda desconhecem que existem orientações sexuais sem ser a heterosexual, por isso a surpresa do Boruto.  
Keitaro: Bem, eu acho que já expliquei, eu quero fazer sexo com voce, prometo ser legal com voce, já que parece ser sua primeira vez.  
Boruto: Ma….Mas eu não estou entendo, nunca ouvi falar disso e eu não gosto de outros homens.  
Keitaro: Eu também não gostava até tentar, você tem que experimentar primeiro sabe, deixa eu te mostrar  
Keitaro segura o rosto de Boruto e lhe dá um beijo, beijo que Boruto nunca havia recebido, em choque fica paralisado enquanto Keitaro começa a desviar sua mão para baixo  
Boruto: ah,ah,ah, pa...pare com isso, onde você está botando essa mão? Diz Boruto após Keitaro deixar de beijá-lo  
Keitaro: Hehe, não se engane eu sei que você está gostando, veja está até duro.  
Boruto: Não é isso, não estou gostando, ele já tava duro antes  
Keitaro tira os shorts e a cueca do Boruto de uma vez  
Boruto: Ahhh! Pare com isso “não tenho força pra resistir, será que o usuário está drenando minha força? ou será porque…”  
Keitaro: Veja só seu pau é fofo igual você haha  
Boruto: Cale a boca, o seu não é tão maior assim “bom, já que nada disso é real, acho que não tem nada de mal deixar rolar”  
Keitaro: Bom, parece que você quer continuar, que tal eu te dar um pouco de prazer?  
Boruto: O que você vai… Ahhh!  
Keitaro começa a chupar o pau do Boruto, tal situação é novidade para Boruto, uma sensação desconfortante, mas ao mesmo tempo prazerosa  
Boruto: Ah...ah..hum “o que é isso? nunca me senti assim antes, essa sensação, porque é tão boa?”  
Keitaro: É bom não? pergunta Keitaro após tirar sua boca do pau do Boruto  
Boruto: Não é ruim…  
Keitaro: Haha, você é um tsundere né Boruto?  
Boruto: Cala a boca e continua.  
Keitaro: Muito bem, agora tá falando o que quer  
Keitaro volta a chupar o pau do Boruto, só que agora usa muito mais sua língua, deixando Boruto enlouquecido  
Boruto:Nossa! Está bem diferente né diz Boruto perdendo o fôlego, ainda tentando não demonstrar prazer  
Keitaro acelera o movimento agora engole todo o pau fofo de Boruto  
Boruto: AH,AH, AAAHHH, grita Boruto, deixando de se segurar  
Tá...tá saindo!!!  
Boruto goza muito, mas pra sua surpresa Keitaro não tira a boca e engole todo o gozo do Boruto  
Boruto: Você é louco? Porque não tirou a boca?  
Keitaro: Tirar? Porque eu deixaria seu delicioso gozo cair no chão?  
Boruto: Vo...você é doido, diz ofegante  
Keitaro:Bom, eu já te dei bastante prazer, mas eu ainda não gozei, e eu que estava duro primeiro, diz com um sorriso malicioso  
Boruto: Você fez isso por vontade própria.  
Keitaro: Não diga isso, porque não me retribui o favor?  
Keitaro pega as pernas do Boruto e a joga para cima, foi tão rápido que Boruto não teve tempo de reação, agora seu cú está descoberto e keitaro está com sua cara em frente a ele  
Boruto: O...O...O que você está fazendo?  
Keitaro: Bem é a minha vez de sentir prazer, mas antes tenho que te preparar, afinal você nunca fez antes  
Boruto: Fez o que? Porque diabos você está olhando pro meu cu?  
Keitaro: Haha, você é tão inocente, só confie em mim  
De repente começa a lamber o cu do Boruto  
Boruto: AH! Que é isso? Porque está lambendo meu cu. Hum,hum  
Keitaro não responde e continua a preparar Boruto cada vez mais, quando tira sua boca  
Boruto: Fi...finalmente, agora chega dis… AH!  
Keitaro enfia seu dedo no cú do garoto, o deixando assustado  
Keitaro: Você está quase lá Boruto  
Boruto: Ah, ah,ahhhh  
Keitaro: Acho que está bom  
Keitaro voltar a segurar as pernas do garoto e coloca suas costas no chão, Boruto pensa que acabou, mas Keitaro enfia seu pau dentro do cú do Boruto que grita assustado  
Boruto: Aaaahh, o que? Porque você está enfiando seu pau aí?  
Keitaro: É assim que os homens fazem sexo Boruto, voce gosta?  
Boruto: Não...não! diz sem convicção “não sei o que pensar, não é uma sensação boa, mas não quero que ele pare”  
Keitaro: Bom, no começo não é muito bom, mas você vai começar a gostar, vou começar a me mover.  
Boruto: O que… hum!!!  
Keitaro começa a fuder o cú apertado do Boruto, ele apoia as pernas do loirinho nos seus ombros e empurra com força.  
Boruto: Hum, hum…  
Keitaro:Parece que você está começando a gostar, deixa eu aumentar o ritmo  
Boruto: AH,AH,AAAAH!!!  
Agora Keitaro mete mais fode no loirinho, Boruto simplesmente não consegue mais se conter, grita e põe sua língua pra fora, mostrando um lado que o próprio Boruto desconhecia  
Boruto: “não sei o que está acontecendo, só sei que é tão bom, a melhor sensação que já tive!”  
Keitaro: Boruto, eu vou gozar, posso fazer dentro?  
Boruto não consegue responder, continua a gemer alto e segura os lençóis da barraca que agora está tremendo toda  
Keitaro: AAAAH, AAAAHHH!!!!  
Boruto: Huuuuuum  
Keitaro goza muito no cú do garoto, os dois ficam parados por um tempo ofegantes  
Keitaro: Então o que achou?  
Boruto: ah,ah,ah, não...não fo..foi tão bom “foi tão bom”  
Keitaro: Haha, voce é muito tsundere Boruto, deixa que eu te limpo, tenho uns lenços umedecidos aqui  
Keitaro limpa os dois, em silêncio  
Boruto: Acho melhor dormimos  
Keitaro: Sim, temos que acordar cedo, boa noite Boruto  
Boruto: Boa noite  
“ainda não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas isso deve ser uma armadilha do genjutsu, não pode ser assim tão bom, fazer sexo com outro homem, ser dominado desse jeito, isso não pode ser real!”


	2. O segundo bilhete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuação da viagem dimensional de Boruto, dessa vez ele vai ter um pouco de diversão com mais dois escoteiros.

O dia amanhece e Natsume acorda a todos  
Natsume: Bom dia Boruto, Keitaro, dormiram bem?  
Keitaro: Melhor impossível!  
Boruto: Sim…  
Yoichi: Haha,parece cansado loirinho, ficou muito tempo acordado?  
Boruto:”será que eles ouviram? fizemos muito barulho”  
Hiro: O que eles fizeram não é da sua conta garoto lobo, vai fazer algo de útil e vai caçar nosso café da manhã  
Yoichi: Não me dê ordens cabeça de fogo!  
Natsumi: Já chega vocês dois, Hiro vá com Boruto e vá coletar as plantas que o senhor Yoshinori pediu pra levarmos  
Hiro: Ok! Vamos Boruto!  
Boruto: Sim.  
Hiro e Boruto seguem adiante entre as árvores, quando já estão bem distantes, Hiro comentar  
Hiro: Então, Keitaro te deu boas vinda? haha  
Boruto: O QUE? “ele sabe?”  
Hiro: Não se preocupe cara, todos aqui já fizeram sexo um com outro  
Boruto: “o que ele está dizendo tão casualmente?”  
Hiro: Mas não deve ser muito normal pra quem está de fora, mas desde que chegamos ano passado tivemos várias relações uns com os outros, é comum por aqui  
Boruto: Bom, se é assim então… “esse usuário deve ter problemas mentais, que ilusão foi essa que ele criou?  
Hiro: Sim, não se preocupe, afinal quem foi o ativo?  
Boruto: O o que?  
Hiro: Não sabe? Você me pareceu meio inocente mas não a esse ponto, ativo é quem fode e passivo quem é fudido, entendeu?  
Boruto: Acho que sim.  
Hiro: E você foi o que?  
Boruto: Ativo, óbvio “não vou dizer que fui dominado por ele”  
Hiro: Haha, pelos seus gritos aposto que não  
Boruto: Se já sabia porque perguntou? diz irritado  
Hiro: Foi mal, foi só pra te conhecer melhor  
Boruto: Humpf  
Hiro: Vamos lá, não fique bravo comigo, que tal fazer comigo também?  
Boruto: Fazer o que?  
Hiro: Sexo, é claro.  
Boruto: Como assim? “eles falam tão casualmente sobre isso, como se me convidasse pra jogar um game”  
Hiro: Ora, você sabe como é, fez a pouco tempo, ou está cansado demais, se não for capaz…  
Boruto: Quem aqui não é capaz? Claro que posso, posso fazer o dia inteiro se quiser.  
Hiro: Ótimo, faz algum tempo que não faço, chegue mais perto  
Hiro puxa Boruto e começa a beijá-lo, o loiro ainda meio desconcertado não sabe o que fazer, Hiro começa a abaixar sua mão e segura a bunda do Boruto  
Hiro: Você tem uma bunda bem redondinha sabe, não vejo a hora de enfiar meu pau nela  
Boruto: Hey! Quem disse que você vai ser o ativo? “não quero que essa reputação se espalhe, apesar de ter adorado ser passivo, não posso deixar todos pensar que sou submisso assim”  
Hiro: Não se preocupe, teremos muitas outras oportunidades, mas agora eu quero sentir voce  
Hiro abaixa os shorts de Boruto e o põe contra a árvore  
Hiro: Bom, eu acho que ainda está lubrificado, afinal Keitaro cuidou de voce horas atrás  
Boruto: Vai logo! Se não vão desconfiar “não quero aparentar, mas estou com muita vontade de ser fudido novamente”  
Hiro: Haha, sei, então vou começar. Hun  
Boruto: Hum, huuum  
Hiro: Como você é apertado Boruto, é o mais apertado que já estive  
Boruto: Hunf, não que eu queira, mas não vai começar a mexer?  
Hiro: Haha, você é bem mais assanhado que pensei Boruto, vamos começar então, hun, hun  
Boruto: Ah, aaah. “é do mesmo tamanho que o do Keitaro”  
Hiro fode o cuzinho apertado do Boruto cada vez mais forte, as mão do loiro estão apoiadas na árvore, enquanto que a do hiro segura sua camisa e a outra está na cintura, Boruto mais uma vez fica com sua cara de vadia, com a língua pra fora  
Hiro: Haha, você é mesmo uma vadia Boruto.  
Boruto: Ca..cale..a..boca “ele tem razão, não há sensação melhor que essa, eu acho que sou mesmo uma vadia!”  
Hiro: Estou quase lá Boruto...AH...AAAAAH!!!!  
Boruto: Ohhhhh  
Hiro goza dentro do cú do Boruto e tira lentamente, enquanto admira seu trabalho  
Hiro: Eaí sou ótimo não?  
Boruto: Nada...mal  
Hiro: Haha, tome limpe com isso, as plantas são logo ali  
Boruto: Ok  
“não sei mais se isso é um genjutsu, ninguém seria capaz de criar algo assim, é como se fosse tudo real, o que será isso?”  
Hiro e Boruto colhem as plantas e começam a voltar  
Boruto: Então entre você e o Keitaro quem é o ativo?  
Hiro: Então finalmente está demonstrando interesse  
Boruto: Só responde logo, diz emburrado  
Hiro: Vou te responder porque é fofo, na maior parte das vezes ele é o ativo, mas já o fudi algumas vezes  
Boruto: E os outros? “porque estou tão interessado?”  
Hiro: Bem Yoichi e Natsumi são ativos, eles nos fodem bastante e o Hunter é o mais passivo do grupo, pelo que eu sei ele só foi ativo pro Félix  
Boruto: Félix?  
Hiro: Outro escoteiro, vai vê-lo em breve  
Enquanto voltam Boruto avista outro bilhete e o pega sem Hiro ver e le:  
‘Muito bem, está fazendo um grande progresso, termine de se relacionar com todos da cabana’  
Boruto:”então ele já planejava tudo isso? que tarado!”  
Natsumi: Bem vindos de volta! Pegaram tudo?  
Hiro: Siiiiim!  
Yoichi: Ofegante de novo loirinho? Deve estar gastando bastante energia…  
Natsumi: Tudo bem pessoal, vamos comer e voltar ao acampamento  
Todos comem, agora Boruto participa das conversas e das risadas.  
Yoshinori: Muito bem grupo! Está tudo de acordo com o solicitado, como foi sua primeira expedição Boruto?  
Boruto: Ah, foi ótima, aprendi muito  
Yoshinori: Que ótimo, agora preciso que leve o que coletaram para a barraca, Yoichi vá com ele  
Yoichi: Ahn? Porque eu?  
Yoshinori: Vá logo!  
Yoichi: Hunf!  
Natsumi: Vamos primeiro para tomar banho, até mais  
Boruto: Tudo bem  
Boruto e Yoichi pegam as coisas e se dirigem a cabine central, lá esperam um pouco os outros escoteiros depositarem também e saem  
Yoichi: Então como foi com Keitaro e Hiro?  
Boruto: Penso que você tenha reparado  
Yoichi: Haha, com todo aquele grito, como não reparar?  
Boruto:”nossa, que vergonha”  
Yoichi: E com quem você gostou mais?  
Boruto: O que?   
Yoichi: Voce me entendeu, com qual foi o melhor sexo  
Boruto: Não te interessa. “não cheguei a pensar sobre isso”  
Yoichi: Haha, aposto que te fuderam um monte  
Boruto: Hey como sabe?  
Yoichi: Então você é uma vadia por paus né  
Boruto: “droga ele me pegou”  
Yoichi: Bom, nenhum deles se compara a mim aposto, hehe  
Boruto: Você fala bastante, será que é tudo isso?  
Yoichi: Vou te mostrar daqui a pouco  
Boruto: “porque eu disse isso? será que realmente me tornei uma vadia?”  
Natsumi: Acabamos de tomar banho e vamos sair pra ajudar o senhor Aiden, depois que tomarem banho vão nos encontrar  
Yoichi: Ok,ok, senhor perfeito  
Yoichi e Boruto entram no banheiro e Yoichi já fica totalmente pelado  
Yoichi: Vamos! Tire as roupas e vou te mostrar o que é um ativo de verdade  
Boruto: “nossa ele é todo musculoso e dominante, é bem diferente do Keitaro e Hiro”  
Boruto: Primeiro vamos nos limpar um pouco  
Yoichi: Hunf, ok  
Os dois estão tomando banho, quando Yoichi não se aguenta e ataca Boruto por trás  
Boruto:Oooh! O que você…  
Yoichi: Já deu, não suporto mais, parece que você tem uma coisinha aí, é pequeno haha  
Boruto: Fica quieto, o seu não pode ser…”nossa é gigante, bem maior que o do Keitaro e Hiro”  
Yoichi: Haha, é grande não é, imagina ele dentro do seu cú, ou melhor sinta agora!  
Boruto: AAAAH, AAAAAAAHHH!!!! “meu deus, é gigante”  
Yoichi: Seu grito é uma excitação loirinho, vou começar a mover, se prepare  
Boruto: Oh...meu...deus...é tão grande!!! (“eu to perdendo a cabeça esse pau gigante tá me deixando louco”  
Yoichi: Ah, ah você é uma puta loirinho, olha só que cara de safada você tem, que tal tomar uns tapas?  
Pah, pah!  
Boruto: AAAAHH, mais...forte! “não tenho mais que me enganar, amo ser dominado assim”  
Yoichi: Isso aí, você adora receber uma grande pica no cu não é loirinho  
Boruto: Si...sim, eu amo! “não acredito que disse isso, mas é tão bom!”  
Yoichi continua a penetrar forte e estapeia a bunda do loirinho até ficar toda vermelha  
Yoichi: Estou perto de gozar, deixa eu gozar na sua cara  
Boruto: O que? “nunca bebi, não sei se é bom”  
Yoichi: De joelhos!  
Yoichi bota Boruto de joelhos e abre a sua boca e goza muito na sua cara  
Yoichi: AAAAAAHHH!!  
Boruto: Ham,haam  
Yoichi: Agora engole!  
Boruto: Glum  
Yoichi: O que acha?  
Boruto: Tem um gosto estranho “é melhor que eu pensei”  
Yoichi: Vamos loirinho, que tal mais um round?  
Boruto: Acho melhor nos limparmos de novo e ir encontrar os outros “não acho que aguente mais”


End file.
